LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) possesses advantages of being ultra thin, power saved and radiation free. It has been widely utilized in, such as mobile phones, PDAs (personal digital assistance), digital cameras, laptop screens or notebook screens.
A thin film transistor liquid crystal display generally comprises a shell, a LCD panel located in the shell and a backlight module located in the shell. Particularly, the structure of the LCD panel can comprise a TFT Array Substrate (Thin Film Transistor Array Substrate), a CF (Color Filter) and a Liquid Crystal Layer. The working principle is that the light of backlight module is reflected to generate images by applying driving voltages to the two glass substrate for controlling the rotations of the liquid crystal molecules.
The aforesaid manufacture process of a TFT-LCD generally comprises: an Array process of the front end, which mainly a TFT substrate and a CF substrate are manufacture; a cell process in the middle, which mainly the TFT substrate and the CF substrate are laminated and liquid crystal is filled therebetween for forming a LCD panel; and a module assembly process of back end, which mainly the LCD panel, the backlight module, a PCB and other components are assembled.
The array process of the front end further comprises: processes of cleaning and drying, film coating, photoresist coating, exposing, developing, etching, stripping and etc. for the glass substrate. The etching process can be categorized as dry etching and wet etching. The wet etching utilizes liquid chemical reagents, i.e. etchants to remove the thin film uncovered with the photoresist and to form a desired pattern on the glass substrate.
In prior arts, two methods of spraying and soaking for proceeding wet etching to the glass substrate of the TFT-LCD are disclosed. Soaking means to completely immerse the glass substrate in the etchants for proceeding etching. Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, which shows a wet etching method of a glass substrate of a TFT-LCD according to prior art. The method mainly comprises: step 1′, a conveyor 100 transports a glass substrate 200 to be etched into a wet bench 300. Several baffles 400 rise up to construct a capacity space; step 2′, The etchants is not stopped to be injected into the capacity space constructed by rising up the several baffles 400 via supply line 500 until glass substrate 200 to be etched is fully immersed in the etchants to be etched. The aforesaid method requires transporting the glass substrate 200 in the wet bench 300, first. Then, the etchants can be injected for proceeding the wet etching. The etching process takes more time and makes against to production efficiency.